


Their Last Argument

by Enderbatpup



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Female pronouns for Rabbit, Gen, Siblings, Vietnam War, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enderbatpup/pseuds/Enderbatpup
Summary: "their last argument was ages ago, and they stopped pretty fast, I don't think I've seen them fight since."Rabbit almost gets hurt in Vietnam and Spine reprimands her.
Relationships: The Spine & Rabbit (Steam Powered Giraffe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Their Last Argument

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using she/her for Rabbit in this fic despite it being set in Vietnam because I have huge meat.  
> She and Spine do get called "boys" once but everyone does use she/her otherwise.

"You almost got them killed out there!" 

"But I didn't."

"But you almost did, look how much work you're gonna have to put Jon through patching up those men, Rabbit you're so reckless!"

"But. I. Got. Them. Home."

"Rabbit you're the most impossible bot to live with, work with, and know, I wish I wasn't forced to be your brother."

"I wish you weren't my brother either you slow witted hunk of junk, don't you realise that I almost died out there too? Don't you realise I know how dangerous that was?! I got them home that's all I could fucking ask for, I don't have to be lectured about how I'm a danger to them because I know they almost died, I was there!" 

"Boys!" The harsh voice of their general cut through the robots bickering. "If you don't quiet down those commies will be on us like flies to your brother's corpse, now go help that brass boy fix up the men." 

Spine and Rabbit saluted and rushed off to help the injured soldiers. 

"You should be more careful still." Spine reprimanded as he walked behind his sister carrying bloody bandages. 

"If you keep lecturing me I swear I'll send you into that goddamn jungle until you were wishing you were as lucky as me to get out."

"Are you twins bickering again? I swear you're both impossible," The Jon said, interrupting the green/blue green staring contest between the twins. 

"We're not," Rabbit said sticking her chin up. 

"You better not be, Spine go wash out those bandages, Rabbit I need help over here."

Their bickering lasted days more, glares and pointing out each other's every fault in their work until their Fellow soldiers were ready to snap. 

"I'm gonna be going out with the scouts, can you two please behave?" The Jon pleaded. "I've been talking to Private Williams and she is about ready to shoot you both in and I swear everyone else agrees."

"I'll forgive her when she admits she fucked up." 

"And I'll forgive him when he admits I did as well as I could."

"I see you won't, at least be civil. I love you both, and I'll be back tonight, probably before 4 am I promise." 

4 am.

5 am. 

6…

The Spine felt his cogs clicking slower as he waited for his best friends return.

7 am, nothing.

Rabbit tapped him on the shoulder and ordered him to rest.

8 am.

9.

10.

11\. 

Noon came, The Spine was up again, and Jon wasn't home. 

"I'm gonna go out and find him," Rabbit said, staring out into the trees. 

"You'll be lost just like him and I'll come home to five and Upgrade alone," Spine said, he refused to look the same way as Rabbit, instead using a brush in a futile attempt to get the mud off his boots.

"He should be home by now."

"I know."

"What if he's injured? Or captured? What if he fell in a pit and can't get out? Or if he stood on a-"

"He has a landmine detection alarm just like both of us, it was just scouting, he'll be home soon."

"What if he's not?" 

"He will be."

"What. If. He. Isn't?" 

Spine let out a shaky burst of steam from his cheeks.

"I don't know, I don't want to think about that."

"It's hard to come home, we'll be lucky if he makes it and he's the only one."

"Luck be a lady tonight."

When Jon and his team stumbled home, dented and bleeding, somehow their argument was lost to time.


End file.
